The Empresses' Tears
by ZimLover05
Summary: ( CHAPTER 3 IS UP !! )This story is about Zim when he was six , his parents , his brothers and sisters , and what really happened on Irk befrore the alliance began ,
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer   
  
I dont own Invader Zim , or any of Jhonnen's caracters  
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah....  
  
Raenaffel the Irkan Queen ,   
  
Fox fire , Ivy , BlackWing , and Cae , her children ,  
  
And Dusk ( The caracter Purple was before he got older and Psyco ) Do belong to me .  
  
Thankies to everyone who made me to get this off the ground ; Aqua and Ame .  
And lastly thanks to Zim who is mysterious enough to make me wonder about   
his history , and if the Alliance began the way it seemed .. =^-^=  
  
Muahs !   
- ZimLover_05  
  
*******************************************************************************  
PROLOGUE   
  
  
....The planet Irk .   
  
A world filled of Incredible wonders and knowledge ....  
  
...Of all who dwelt upon that world , none were more renowned than those   
who lived in the city of Broken dreams .  
  
.... in the city of Nocturnia .   
  
Very long ago , Lady Raenaffel and the Duke , Dusk , were wed under the autumn sky .  
They Governed benevonantly together .  
  
Raenaffel , with her gentile passion for her people , the lands and her knowlege ,  
  
Dusk , with his bravery , detremination and sharp wit .  
The seasons past , and from them , bred four childen .   
  
Ivy , the fairist of the fair , with patience and a voice rarer than gold ..  
  
Fox fire , a girl who was adventurous , and was detemined to become as strong as her father one day....  
  
Cae , who dyed in the great flood during the spring , and lived on through his mother's writing .......  
  
and BlackWing , cold and secretive , often like a phantom ..  
  
But it is not with the seasons that this tale lyes ...  
  
...for It was the millena .   
  
In the time of " Purple " .   
  
....When a legend was born .   
  
Seated at the high table , with the opal necklace her husband had given her,  
resting on her pale green chest,  
the emerald tiara nestled carefully over her attennae ,  
Lady Raenaffel felt the fifth child kick .   
  
... her son .   
  
The handmaidens young and old alike , gathered round  
the throne , gossiping and tending the Mother in thier usual way ,  
for it had been two seasons since the " seed " began to grow .  
  
  
At dinner , all though the servants placed before her ,  
rost green'galon , phoenix stuffed with winter nuts ,   
sweet roots , cen'al pudding , and many other things , she ate little .  
  
  
In the candlelight , She looked up , and as if in a trance , she was drawn accross to her living quarters .  
  
When daylight came , Her husband had come home from the south sea .  
  
He opened up the door , and in her arms was an Newborn boy .   
  
He had the fair green skin of his mother , the black antenae of his father ,   
and the glimmering eyes that each one of there people held was a mark of the Irkan race .  
  
....The Queen named him Zim , in his Grandfather's honor , as he would have wished .  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
************************INCOMMING TRANSMISSION *************************************************************  
  
from ZimLover_05 , to you   
  
#2 comming up very soon !! Im just making the final touches on it .   
It will be another part of this Prolouge , and very short compared to the other one ,   
but all in all , i think they both turned out really well .   
  
I hope youv'e enjoyed the Empresses Tears .  
  
This is ZimLover_05 , signing off ......  
  
GIR : lEPERCHANS !!!!  
  
NO GIR ! DONT TOUCH---  
  
  
***************************TRANSMISSION END *****************************************************************  



	2. Blood of The Phoenix

Disclamer   
  
I dont own Invader Zim , or any of Jhonnen's caracters  
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah....  
  
Raenaffel the Irkan Queen ,   
  
Fox fire , Ivy , BlackWing , and Cae , her children ,  
  
And Dusk ( The caracter Purple was before he got older and Psyco ) Do belong to me .  
  
Thankies to everyone who made me to get this off the ground ; Aqua and Ame .  
And lastly thanks to Zim who is mysterious enough to make me wonder about   
his history , and if the Alliance began the way it seemed .. =^-^=  
  
Muahs !   
- ZimLover_05  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Continued Prologue   
  
From day one , he was taught the compassion and tolerance of his gentile mother ,  
and the bravery of his father .   
  
  
In time , when he learned to speak , the older siblings never noticed him ,   
for he was very small .   
  
Often in the garden , he wept under the stars .  
  
Raenaffel had aged beautifly , her gleaming eyes becomming a frosted purple .  
  
She blindly Knealt by her son , lifting his chin to heaven .  
the silver tears running down his cheeks .  
  
" ... Look to the skies little one . "  
  
" ....See the red shine ? "  
  
...The constellation was that of a spread winged Bird .  
The red glowing like embers in the dark .  
  
" The Phoenix , seems to never age , but long ago , she too was just a nestling . "  
  
His tears dryed , and there in the garden they slept .  
  
Long after dawn ,   
  
long after she passed away .   
  
  
..If you ever doubt my love little one , remember the phoenix .. "   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
****************************INCOMMING TRANSMISSION**************************************************  
  
From ZimLover_05 , to you   
  
# 2 is done !! Those that are stoked say Yeah hah !   
  
GIR : Yeah Hah !!  
  
  
  
* Smiles * well , the next one is set in a sort of " Zim's Friend " POV ,  
  
It is kinda sad , and a little angst , but ive tried my best to pick up the " lost " years .  
i am not quite sure about whether any of it will be in presant day , i need to see if it   
Fits in . I really want to know what you think . The readers and the authors . Please Review !!  
  
****************************END TRANSMISSION ******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A whisper In the Darkness

Disclamer   
  
I dont own Zim or any of the realated caracters   
to Invader Zim . This is a fanfiction only .  
Dib : what ?   
Zim : were in a fanficton .  
Dib : really ?   
Zim : really .  
  
Gir : HI MOM !!  
  
WHatever ...  
  
- ZimLover_05  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
" The Empresses Tears "  
  
  
ONE , " A WHISPER IN THE DARK "  
  
  
....There was no reconsidering .  
  
Heartbroken for her child , yet still compassonatate and gentile ,   
the queen died in the night , and was buried , just after dawn that sunday .  
  
She had been there yesterday ,  
  
...why now did she leave him ?  
  
  
As dawn rose , it was errily quiet .  
  
He saw the sun hit her cold , sallow skin , and her milky eyes ,   
  
and he wished so badly that he was the one lying on the patch of stone .  
  
The children were head to toe in black ,  
resembling the lords and ladies of the underworld .  
  
  
Foxfire wept on her brother's shoulder ,  
the veil failing to hide her angish .   
  
" Why zim ?! Why did m-momma h-have to leave us-ss ?? "   
  
She loved Raenaffel as much he did , and in this , he found enough courage  
to let his tears come in front of everyone --even his father .  
  
He wrapped his arms around her , and let it all go .  
The last of his child's -soul drifting down his cheeks into the darkness .   
  
On the hill ,   
  
that sunday dawn , so many years ago .   
  



End file.
